The Not So Evil M
by FlowerofAdversity
Summary: An Arthur et Les Minimoys Arthur and the Invisibles fanfiction.Apparently, Malthazaard has been healed from his plight and Darkos is running Necropolis, with plots to commit genocide on the Blessed City.


Note: An "Arthur and the Invisibles" (also known as Arthur et Les Minimoys) fan fiction. Malthazaard (gasp) is finally cured of his curse when she finds herself **liking** him. A new character, Lina Soeleil will be introduced, and she too, has been "minimoized". She's Arthur's new friend, which makes Selenia jealous, somewhat. Lina isn't the fighting type and instead makes friends with Selenia. She later finds herself stricken by Malthazaard's transformation. His empire, though now dissipated, forms anew with his evil son, Darkos.

"Just close your eyes, but keep your mind wide open."--Leslie Burke, Bridge to Terabithia

Chapter 1—Lina Soeliel

Arthur would always return to the world of the Minimoys every 12 moons and had only recently allowed his new friend Lina Soeleil into this unknown realm as well. She had heard Arthur's stories in school, and she was interested in going along with him. She didn't know that she would be shrunken along with Arthur as she made the transition into the Mimimoys' world, but, she was happy to go along with him.

When they entered the telescopic transport, they were met by Betameche, Selenia's younger brother.

"Is this the young man you told me of ?", she questioned, amazed.

"Yes, that's Betameche.", Arthur said, starting to turn the key. The mechanism of the telescope began to click, grind and move downward closer and closer to them. Leah, as she was often called, hugged onto Arthur, thinking this would be one of the final things she saw.

Fairly soon, they emerged from a honey-like elixir, and had become Minimoys.

"Hey, you look...different.", she said, smiling. Unlike before, her dark braided hair had taken upon a blue tint and her summer dress had been transformed into something more functional; a pair of leaf green pants and a maple leaf tank top as well as weapons in a tool belt that would be helpful. Her blue eyes had been metamorphosed into a charming tint of emerald green, and Arthur was staring a little too much. It made Leah feel slightly awkward.

"So do you, Lina. Come on, let's get going. There are others I wish you to meet.", Arthur said, escorting her through the Minimoys' unbelievable realm.

Somehow the "Evil M" had been appearing with the other Minimoys but he looked kinder, gentler, and not at all "evil" as before. Selenia had been with him, and his demeanor had changed completely.

"Selenia, I'll protect you !", Arthur said, upon seeing him at first, and drawing a dagger from a sheath held on by a leather belt.

"Oh no need. He's been healed. Seems a kiss is powerful medicine.", Selenia said, smiling in a dreamy way at Malthazaard. Arthur's pointy ears drooped. He was hoping that **he** would be the one that would steal a kiss from the Princess. Lina was stricken by how handsome Malthazaard was and was blushing a bit in his presence. Malthazaard was wearing a navy blue tunic and Arabic style pants as well as pointed shoes. He had one blue eye, one brown, and long, flowing, silver hair. Lina didn't try to make her crush on him noticeable, but she could hardly speak.

"The only one you should fear now is my own son. After I was cured by the kind Princess, my own court turned on me. I had nowhere else to go, so, I returned here.", Malthazaard said, with some sadness. But he had been glad to join his own kind once again. Arthur was a bit jealous of Malthazaard, as Lina was of Selenia. But, he had taken an interest in her, as she had in him.

"So, this is Lina. I was wondering about her, Arthur. A pleasure.", Malthazaard said, kissing her hand, gallantly. She turned even darker red at his tender gesture and Selenia separated the two.

"Ok, ok, that's enough visiting. We have places to go, and an entire kingdom to see.", she said, leading the way.

Chapter 2—Grand Tour, Cut Short

While Lina was being introduced to the King, Mino and the others, there had been a slight rumbling coming from beyond the nightclub leading to the underworld of Necropolis. It seemed that Darkos was plotting something, but it was unsure as to what he was doing making such a raucous ruckus. Since Arthur had been traveling to the world of the Minimoys, he had foreseen a possible attack, but not from Darkos. He always thought Malthazaard would be the one initiating an attack against the Minimoy world at some point, but he was no longer on the side of evil, thus he was nothing to fear. Besides, he made a great ally, even if he had stolen away Arthur's love.

He would have to make her realize just how marvelous **he**was and move the Princess's eyes away from Malthazaard.

With his new inventions to help the Minimoys in combat, they stood ready to battle Darkos and his minions. But nothing happened. It was nothing but grand sound and fury.

"How strange. What could be happening ?", the King asked curiously.

"I don't know, my liege.", Mimoy's father said, nervously. All of them had an ominous feeling that Darkos was up to something sinister, and they had to be on their guard.

"I hear something...fluid.", Lina said, after placing her ear to the ground. Her newfound elven-like ears could catch sounds that humans couldn't normally hear. One of the advantages of being metamorphosed into a Minimoy one might say.

"Oh, no...", the Ferryman cringed.

From the ground water began to emerge. Lina knew there wasn't a lot of time to react.

"I can help you plug these holes, but everyone has to work together.", Lina said, acting quickly. She had noticed there were plants in the immediate area that could act as corks. She requested everyone in a very managerial fashion, and they did as they were asked. Before long the liquid succeeded.

"Lina, that was _genius_!", Arthur said, congratulating her.

"Thanks. I think this fellow, Darkos won't stop at just one attempt of trying to destroy us.", Lina said, solemnly. The King grimly nodded, but his demeanor quickly changed.

They knew that together, they'd be able to work to stop Darkos and his malicious ways.

Chapter 3—The Prince, Her Princess, and True Love

Night soon came and Arthur and Lina were shown their rooms. Arthur had fallen asleep as soon as he snuggled under the covers of the bed he had been provided. Malthazaard had gone to sleep under the stars to pull himself away from the Princess. It seemed he was no longer interested in her romantically because in all actuality, she was very conceited and could be quite vain. It was almost like she had broken up with him at that moment.

"Why did she have to be so fickle ! She _kissed_ me for gods sake !", he thought to himself, remembering the first time Selenia smooched him. It was a moment implanted within his mind, and the image couldn't be erased. He shook his head back and forth. It was foolish to be so focused on something that could never be changed.

Lina couldn't sleep, no matter how hard she tried. Malthazaard was sitting next to a fire, watching the flames dance back and forth. The flames brought out the dazzling silver color in his long hair and made his odd eyes stand out.

"Malthazaard ?", she questioned.

"Yes ?", Malthazaard said, turning around to see Lina.

"Do you mind if I sit next to you ?", Lina asked, bashfully. Malthazaard patted the earth next to him, in an inviting manner.

"I'll take that as a yes.", Lina said, her cheeks beginning to turn red. She sat next to him and felt the soft touch of his hand upon hers. He patted her hand tenderly and stroked it. She blushed gently again and slumped against him, falling asleep. Taking off his jacket, he laid her down in the dirt softly and covered her up. Opposite her, Malthazaard watched her sleep until he himself fell into a deep slumber. This was the start of a beautiful friendship between them, but perhaps there was something more was happening between the two of them. Only time would tell if they were falling in love. But at least the two were aware that they were compatible as friends.

Chapter 4—Darkos Is At It Again

Darkos sat in Necropolis, drumming his fingers on what used to be his father's throne. Darkos felt alone and empty for the first time, and only one thing could make him feel completely whole again: The eventual downfall and destruction of the Minimoy tribe. It could've been considered genocide that he was plotting, but it was murder, because he would be destroying his own people. But that didn't seem to bother him whatsoever. Then he had a fantastically sinister idea. The poisonous beetle that was once his mother could be an asset in this battle. It would take time, but with some persuasion and a reward of fresh earthworms as payment, Drevinia would be more than happy to help her son with his plan.

Drevinia had been living outside Necropolis as an outcast, and she had hardly any friends whatsoever. Her life was a lonely one, save for the visits that she had from Darkos. Darkos had come for his weekly visitation again to socialize with her and see how she was doing. Nothing too exciting was happening in the land of the Untouchables, except for the glimmers of tiny light sprites that fluttered through the area before they died.

"Darkos, I had missed you my son.", Drevinia said, in a throaty purr and a hiss.

"I know mom. I missed you dearly as well. I have a cunning plan I wish to share with you.", Darkos began with a toothy sneer.

"Will it involve me crushing my ex husband ?", she said, her many eyes furrowing and growing narrow.

"Yes, mother. Your poison, it's incurable because of your bitter regret...", Darkos began.

"Go on. You've piqued my interest.", Drevinia said, licking her luscious, shiny lips.

"If I could spread that poison in the Blessed City, the poison will destroy them.", Darkos said, rubbing his hands together greedily. But he wasn't aware his plan wouldn't work. His father, though he had reverted to the side of the benevolent, still had a telepathic bond to his son and as he slept, he jolted from his pleasant dreams to rouse Lina.

"Lina...Lina, wake up !", Malthazaard said in a fairly audible voice, shaking her shoulder gently. Lina yawned and turned over, seeing Malthazaard's expression as one of concern and slight dread.

"Something's wrong isn't it ?", she asked, having a feeling that indeed, something horrible was about to happen.

"It's my son, Darkos. I don't know why just now but I had a hellish vision. My wife, well, ex-wife, Drevinia, ooh, what a wretch she is...I feel he is speaking to her. I'm not sure about what, but I know that she's probably in league with him now.", Malthazaard said, hanging his head.

He never should've gotten involved with her to begin with. He should've listened to Princess Selenia before he fell in love and began to be used by her. Hindsight was always clear, and the past couldn't be changed, but then he realized, maybe the present and future _could_.

Malthazaard felt another twinge, and had a new vision, a waking one, which was quite strange. In the Minimoy world this was known as "Scrything", which was not to be taken lightly.

Usually only the elders had this talent from years of wisdom and skill but Malthazaard was still a wizard and magic lent him the ability. Only now had he perfected it.

"Poison. He's planning on using Drevinia to poison us. We'll die unless some kind of action is taken.", Malthazaard said, his eyes becoming narrow and his entire frame shaking in fear.

"Malthazaard, you have no reason to fear.", Lina said, holding his hand to soothe him.

She gathered him in her arms and held him. He seemed to almost melt in her warm embrace and his shivering ceased.

"I have a plan, but I will need Arthur's assistance. If we work together, we'll survive this attack.", Lina said, stealthily. Malthazaard liked the way Lina thought. She knew how to use teamwork and incorporated everyone, thinking beyond herself for the betterment of all. If he didn't know any better, he would swear he was falling in love with her. Never mind the idea she was far younger than he was, but he could sense there was a connection between them.

Chapter 5—Retaliation

With Lina's blueprints and Arthur's constructive skills, the two worked together to create functional oxygen masks. They were also given armor and helmets to wear just in case something malfunctioned, heavens forbid. Weapons were made to face the battle that might occur once Darkos realized his strategy had failed. They were going to be prepared in any event with armor, masks, helmets and most of all, weaponry. The Minimoys could savor the tranquility for the moment because soon, the heavy sound of belabored feet thudding on the earth.

Drevinia, though an abberition of nature, was oddly beautiful, especially to Darkos. He grinned toothily as he gave her the command to release her poison and wait for the signal to storm the Blessed City. The plumes of fog surrounded them from the lethal gas, but they were immune to the effects of it. As Darkos continued to navigate awkwardly through the thick smoke, he bumped into something that felt hard to the touch.

"And to think you were once _my_ son...", a familiar voice said.

"Father ? Why...Why aren't you dead ?! You should be one with the sod by now !", Darkos said, trying to swipe at his father but his hand was caught.

"You underestimate me, son. You underestimate _all_ of us.", Malthazaard said, pinning Darkos' arm behind his back and causing him to wince in pain.

"ATTACK !", Arthur's voice rang out from the distance. Darkos' life flashed before his eyes, he called for his mother, but even she couldn't help him now.

The battle conitnued against the Necropolians until the last faction decided it wold be better to flee and never return to attack the Blessed City. Darkos was dead, and so was Drevinia, so at least for the time being, the terror had passed. However, though they were the rivals of the Minimoys, they would be given a proper burial and be presented to the Gods.

Chapter 6—Bittersweet

After the funeral was delivered and the burials had been blessed, Lina and Arthur realized what time it was, as well as the day.

"Oh dear. It's Saturday. Our parents will probably be worried sick about us.", Lina mentioned.

"We'd better go, then.", Arthur said, before he was pulled gently back by Selenia. She kissed his cheek and Malthazaard planted a soft peck on Lina's hand once again. She turned beet red as Arthur took her back to the telescopic transport. She waved coquettishly as she was taken back, and Mathazaard simply smiled.

"I'll be waiting, Arthur !", Selenia said as the Ferryman moved the levers for the transport to begin working.

"I know, Selenia. Take care.", Arthur mouthed as he and Lina were enveloped by the sticky golden honey-like substance and reverted to their normal forms.

"Quite the time we had, and alas it came to an end so soon.", Lina said, poetically.

"It's always like that, Lina. I best be heading off. Grandma is still asleep and I'd best be careful not to wake Alfred or her.", Arthur said, in a murmur.

"Alright. I'll be seeing you tomorrow at church then. Farewell !", Lina said quietly as she creeped away in the opposite direction. It would be 12 months more until they could both return to the world of the Minimoys, and when that time came they would be eager to return. But for the time being, they knew that the Blessed City would be at peace.

Epilogue

From time to time, Lina thought of Malthazaard, just as Arthur fantasized about Selenia. It didn't keep either of them from keeping up on their homework as well as studying for quizzes. They were both doing well in their classes and disreguarded the peanut gallery saying the two of them were officially dating (which they weren't). They simply were best of friends, and nothing more. But no one else, besides them knew of the secret world right below their feet. And they would keep this precious secret to themselves in hidden dossiers. This would be the only written record known to man about such a race of tiny warriors. If no one believed it woudln't have made any difference, but they would know the truth. And all in all, that's what really mattered and the fact that they would always have each other's friendship and adventures awaiting them in the Blessed City when they would return.

The End


End file.
